


When I Come Back, I'm Gonna be Pissed

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Years after their encounter with Walter and Roy, things have changed for Dean and Sam. Although Sam has settled in to a nearly monster-free existence with Eileen Leahy, and Dean has found a life with (Y/N), Dean makes good on his promise to the two hunters that killed him.





	When I Come Back, I'm Gonna be Pissed

“Shit! Come on, stay awake on me Dean.” You grumble, trying to keep his slumped and injured body from falling. You push forward, trying your hardest to make it towards the waiting impala.  
  
“I’m awake.” He turns the growl into a yell of pain, and immediately falls to a knee.  
  
“No. Come on. We’re almost there. Dean, I need you to help me. I know you’re in a lot of pain, but I can’t get you there all by myself.”  
  
“I. I just can’t. I can’t anymore. I can’t breathe. I need. I need to stop.”  
  
“Okay.” You breathe in heavily, trying to catch your breath as well. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but I can’t lose you Dean. I won’t.”  
  
“I’m. I’m not going anywhere. I just need a breather.” He groans, clutching to your coat. He collapses to the trail floor, blood seeping through the white Henley under his plaid and coat.  
  
“I love you Dean. Don’t do this to me. Don’t you dare leave me.”  
  
He slumps back, and all you can do is let him lean against you.

* * *

**Three days earlier** :

“Okay, thanks I think that should be fine. Yes. Tell Eileen I’ll pick her up after this hunt. Yeah. I know, I know you guys want us to stop hunting, but you know Dean won’t do that. And I’ll follow Dean anywhere.” You shake your head and move the pan from the stove, shoveling a large helping of eggs for Dean, and a plate for yourself. “Yes Sam.”  
  
You sigh and walk around the kitchen to Dean’s side, placing the plate in front of him. He takes hot sauce and douses it as you kiss his cheek. “Sam wants to talk to you.”  
  
“You just gave me food. It will get cold.”  
  
“Tell you what.” You reply, putting the earpiece of your cell phone to your shoulder. “You talk to Sam, and I’ll make it up to you. In more ways then one.” His eyes light up hopefully. “Come on, it’s been weeks since you’ve talked to him. Please?”  
  
“I don’t have much to say.”  
  
“Then maybe you listen. Please Dean, I love you both but I really don’t always like being the middle man. I mean woman. Just talk to him. You’ll be grateful.”  
  
With that you shove your phone towards him and walk toward your bedroom.  
  
Lately the bunker was lonely. With Sam gone, living in Atlanta with Eileen, the vast expanse of basically a warehouse – made you feel almost lonely and stir crazy. Thankfully you had Dean to ground you, and when you weren’t wandering the vast hallways – some you hadn’t even found yet – you were always hunting.  
  
Sure you had some days. Sometimes even weeks and months where you didn’t have a hunt. In those days it was both of you would work on your cars, would take small day trips. Even though you knew Dean would never settle down and  _not_  hunt, you were together. It was more important for Sam to have the life away from hunting.  
  
You calmly pad down to your shared room with Dean, and slowly rummage through your clean clothes, groaning at the pile of dirty clothes waiting to be either cleaned, burned or thrown away. It was always one hunt after another, but you were glad to have Dean by your side.  
  
You got each other.  
  
You both had a need to hunt, and neither forced nor pushed each other to settle down. You were just together. You put up with his obsession with pie and his damn car, and he put up with your off key singing and need to eat healthier.  
  
“Well, if that wasn’t awkward, I don’t know what was.” Dean grumbles, walking in to the room. You feel rough callouses pull you against him, hand rubbing your stomach.  
  
“Hey, I don’t know what happened, to make you not want to talk to him constantly, but he’s your brother. Can’t avoid him forever. Just like  _I_ can’t avoid (Y/S/N) forever.”  
  
He groans and pulls away from you. “You are right. As always.”  
  
You giggle and turn to him, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I know, it’s a habit, but you know it as well. So come on, we’re going on this hunt and then we’re going to head out to Atlanta for a small break so I can have some girl time with Eileen. Okay?” he nods and sighs. “Now gut up. Get your stuff packed. I’m going to have  _my_  breakfast.”

* * *

“So you think it’s a Vamp?” Dean asks, looking over his laptop you.  
  
“It has to be. All blood was drained from the victim’s body.”  
  
“Were there any puncture wounds? I don’t remember seeing any when we went to the morgue?”  
  
“There is more than one place to give a love bite, so I’m assuming those blood – sucking leeches will bite other places than the neck. Or the arm.”  
  
“I guess. Maybe we need to go back and look over everything.”  
  
“Not yet.” You reply standing. You take the small step to stand by him and slowly straddle his lap. “I think we need to take a break, go to the bar and have a few drinks?”  
  
“Or we could stay in,” he cups your face and kisses you slowly.  
  
“I want a drink, and this beer isn’t cutting it babe. Come on. I’ll even let you pick the bar.” You laugh standing. You hold out your hand and he rolls his eyes.  
  
“There is only one bar in this Podunk town.”  
  
“Good choice then Dean. Let’s go. Or I’m going to go myself, and I might find some trouble along the way.”

* * *

“Alright, what can I get you sweet thing?” You walk to the bar and give the bartender a glare.  
  
“Nothing you can give me. Two coronas.”  
  
“Oh come on sweetheart, don’t be shy. I’m good enough for your cheap ass.”  
  
“Listen,  **I’m trying my best to be polite, here.** ” You throw down a twenty. “Two coronas. One for me and one for my very protective boyfriend. boyfriend.” You reply snottily.  
  
“Okay. Okay. Meant no harm.” He retreats, raising his hands. He grumbles, putting the beers in front of you under two napkins and walks away.  
  
You take the beers and rush back to the pool table. Only you stop quickly when you see two men in a back corner.  
  
Dean sees your worried look and walks to your side, relieving you of the beers. “What is it baby?”  
  
“Either there are two guys that are leering at me and it’s starting to make me uncomfortable, or they just look constipated.” You take the beer and take a swig while pointing behind your boyfriend.  
  
“Well, I want to school you at pool, so I’m going to tell them to lay off or there’s going to be a fight.”  
  
“Be careful, my hero.” You smile, kissing his cheek.  
  
Although you know he won’t start a fight unless it was really necessary, you follow behind him, just to see.  
  
“Please don’t tell me that you’re going to start bothering my girl. We came here to work, to have a good night.” Dean reaches behind you and you take his hand.  
  
Suddenly, it dawns on you who the two men were.  
  
“Dean. I know these guys. And I think they know you.” You push until you’re between him and the two men. “It’s  _them._ ”  
  
Out of everything that had happened, you were the most bitter about Walter and Roy killing Dean and Sam before apocalypse that didn’t happen.  
  
“Dean, it’s really you.” Walter speaks up. Or at least you think it’s him. It’s one of them. You didn’t see them kill Dean and Sam all those years ago, you only came to the hotel to see both your boyfriend and his brother dead.  
  
“Walter. Roy.” He grits between clenched teeth. “I cannot believe I’m seeing you two.”  
  
His grip tightens around your hand, and you know he’s pissed.  
  
“Dean, thought you had destroyed the world. Once or twice. And that you were dead.” The other one replies.  
  
“Oh. I’m good and alive. And I’m pissed. I.”  
  
“Baby,” you interrupt. “I think I want to go back to the motel.”  
  
Dean turns to you, and suddenly his hardened glare softens. “Princess, these guys killed me. Killed Sammy. You came back to the hotel. To that.”  
  
“I know, and they should feel extremely lucky that I’m not shooting them now. I just want to go. Please?”  
  
He nods once and quickly kisses you. “Sure baby.” He turns once more and looks to the two men. “You are so lucky. I see your fugly mugs again, I can’t promise that you won’t be staring down the barrel of my gun. Or hers.”  
  
After all that was said and done, you went back to the hotel. You didn’t sleep a wink that night; for fear that you’d wake up to that nightmare. One that was dormant for almost ten years.

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): Your name


End file.
